


About Last Night...

by chiogaru



Series: Konoha meets Shangrila - The Great Shinobi-Yokai Alliance!!! [1]
Category: Naruto, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiogaru/pseuds/chiogaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first collaborative piece that "Saiessa" and I attempted on Quizilla, which came about after she wrote a story that had Gojyo running into Kakashi at a bar.</p><p>We basically enjoyed reading each other's work, and thought it'd be a great idea to write stuff together, and we've been writing together since ^_^</p><p>She doesn't have an account on AO3, and I'm not sure if she has a fanfiction account on any other sites, but she has given me her permission to post our stories here on AO3 using my account...She has made mention that she likely wouldn't go by "Saiessa" anymore though...</p><p>Rated "M" for sexual situations, but nothing explicit I would say.</p><p>Hana and Essa, frustrated with their respective partner's attitude, get drunk at a bar, which leads to a trade agreement of sorts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original intro I had up on Quizilla:
> 
> The following is a collaboration between yours truly (chiogaru) and the wonderful saiessa! Go ahead and give her stories a read (it'll help in understanding the collab better) and familiarising yourself with my CYOA can't hurt either! (In particular P552). The characters Hana and Essa are both original creations while Sha Gojyo and Hatake Kakashi belong to Kazuya Minekura and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.

"Oh, Kakashi come and look at what this stall is selling!" Hana squeals in excitement as she drags her masked lover across to the other end of the busy market-place. 

"Oh, they're so cute..." She gasps as her eyes light up and wander over the stall's many plush animals. The masked shinobi, Kakashi observes her with a clearly amused expression...he had quickly learned of her weakness for 'cute things' and anything shiny. But his thoughts are interrupted when she holds a particular plush toy up to his face. 

"It looks like you." Hana giggles. 

Indeed the plush (of a white dog) seems to have the same sleepy-eyed expression, a tuft of hair not too different from his own...and a line running down one of its eyes that resembles his scar. 

"Huh...how about that..." He responds. 

Essa wrinkles her nose slightly, completely dissatisfied with the silk thread she is seeing. Nothing is the right shade of pink she wants. Gojyo has his arm draped across her shoulder and he growls into her ear. "Come on Essa-chan…pink is just pink. Does it really matter?" He's a little frustrated about now. Spending half an hour looking at silk just isn't his idea of fun. 

"I'm not looking for pink. I'm looking for rose, specifically tea rose. I can't embroider tea roses with just any old shade." He looks so bored that Essa looks up at him, standing on tiptoe and smiling as she kisses just the tip of his chin. "Let's try just one more stand please? If I can't find it at the next one I'll give up and we can do what you want." 

"Hmmm…" He grins, still with his arm around her shoulders as they make their way through the market again. "Anything I want huh?" 

Essa blushes and giggles nervously. That wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but by now she should have known exactly what 'anything he wants' included. "Isn't there ever anything else you want to do?" 

"I'll let you know if I ever think of anything else." Gojyo smirks, lighting a cigarette when they reach the next stand he leans against the table slightly; Figuring he is in for a long wait as Essa searches for that exact 'pink'. He doesn't care if she calls it tea rose. It's all pink to him. 

He glances around the market, hearing a squeal of excitement coming from the next stall. He grins as he sees the pretty young woman holding up a plush animal excitedly. 'Hot babe…' He thinks as he blows out a puff of smoke. Then his eyes get wide and he smirks as he recognizes the masked silver-haired man she is getting excited with. "Well I'll be damned…" 

Hana suddenly gasps when she espies a fox plushy, "Kakashi look!" She exclaims and virtually sticks it into his face. 

"Well, I'm trying to…" He chuckles. 

"Can't you see? It looks like Naruto! It's even got the whisker marks!" She exclaims resorting to hopping up and down on the spot to relieve her pent up excitement. "I've got to buy this for Hinata!" And with that the plush is out of his face and the wound up young woman turns to the stall-owner who had been watching the whole display with a great deal of amusement. 

Kakashi smiles underneath his mask before he allows his eyes to wander now that he no longer needs to focus on anymore plush animals…and it does not take him long to notice the gaze of certain red-haired man he remembered from an encounter in a bar not all too long ago… 

"Well…this is an interesting surprise…" 

 

"I found it!" Essa's voice is filled with glee and her eyes are sparkling as she comes over to Gojyo with a small bag in hand. 

Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulls her in for a soft kiss, unable to keep from laughing. "Well I hope you bought plenty. Goddamn… the stuff that gets you excited…" He nips gently at Essa's nose. 'How anyone get so excited over sewing…' 

Giggling she pushes him away half-heartedly with a little smack to his chest. "I bought plenty and I promise I won't drag you out shopping with me again for a little while." 

"Suuuure you won't." He takes Essa by the hand pulling her towards the next stall, the tone of his voice unusually mischievous, even for him. "But now that you're finished, there's someone we ought to say hello to." 

"Who?" Essa looks dumbfounded as she is dragged along a few feet. "We don't know anyone from around here." 

"Sure we do." Gojyo smirks stopping at the next stand which is full of plush animals, stopping in front of a man with silver hair and his face half covered by a mask. Gojyo slaps him on the arm in a very familiar sort of manner. "Yo' Kakashi. Long time no see man." 

"It's been a while hasn't it, Gojyo…" Kakashi responds and his eyes shift to the woman by the red-head's side…he recalls the encounter at the bar and having witnessed the exchange between them…"So, the two of you are together now." He smiles through his mask recalling the drunken Essa incident… 

The conversation does not go unnoticed and Hana turns to see Kakashi chatting with a tall red-haired man (a hot tall red-haired man she notes) and the woman by his side who the Copy-Ninja is currently observing. Now Kakashi doesn't seem to mind when Hana occasionally glances at some other guy…however, the same could not be said in the reverse…Hana is very possessive… 

She wastes no time in joining him by his side, "Who are your friends, Kakashi?" She inquires with a sweet smile…but from the way her fingers are digging into his arm the silver-haired man is well aware of what mood his young lover has slipped into now… 

Essa looks somewhat vexed by the situation. She certainly doesn't recall this man and isn't quite sure how he is familiar with her. A blush creeps to her cheeks as she wonders perhaps Gojyo wasn't imagining things when he told her how she had gotten drunk on sake once. 

"Kakashi and I go waaaay back. At least a couple months." Gojyo chuckles as he winks at the dark-haired beauty clutching his masked friend's arm in death grip. 

Essa is feeling slightly unnerved as this Kakashi person seems to have settled his gaze on her chest for a brief moment. She can not help but notice he's quite handsome. Well as handsome as a man can be if one can judge him only by the eyes and the bridge of his nose. Essa looks from Kakashi to Gojyo sighing as she notices her significant other, taking a significant interest in the pretty young woman by Kakashi's side. What's worse is Mother Nature seems to have seen fit to have given her rest of the chest line Essa was lacking. 'Darn you Gojyo….' Essa ends up giving Gojyo a slight 'look' and poking him in the side before turning back to Kakashi. "I'm sorry but you seem to have me at an utter disadvantage. I have no idea who you are at all." 

"Told ya babe. You got drunk. But you and Kakashi were having a grand old time reading that book of his." Gojyo pretends to look hurt as he rubs his side where Essa had poked him. Then he slides his arm protectively around her waist as he notices Kakashi glancing down at her chest. 'Damn babe…why did you have to go and flash in front of him?' Gojyo thinks to himself as his back stiffens a little. He realizes he doesn't much like the fact that even one other man ever got a look at her however quick it was, and his grip on her waist tightens a bit. 

Kakashi's wandering eyes don't go unseen…not by Hana at least she noticed the wink the red-head had given her but is far too preoccupied with other concerns. Her grip if possible tightens even more and she is practically bristling at what this red-head had said about her Kakashi having a 'grand time' with that woman. 

"Hana-chan…" Kakashi says gently, his gaze finally shifting to her…he only ever called her that when she was upset…or on the verge of it. "You're cutting off my blood circulation." 

"That's not the only thing I'll be cutting off if you don't keep your eyes above chest level…" She snaps. 

"Sorry." He sighs whilst he wonders how someone can go from cute and perky to jealous and aggressive so quickly. 

"Tell me…in exact detail how exactly you know these people Kakashi?" She demands still keeping a firm hold on his arm. 

"I was just reading Icha Icha at a bar, Hana-chan…Gojyo" He nods to the red-head. "Got interested so I showed him…and we got to talking…Soon after Essa-san-" He indicates the young woman by Gojyo's side. "Came looking for him, she…got a little drunk flicked through the book and Gojyo took her home." Kakashi finishes quite intentionally leaving out the part about Essa flashing her breasts in public. 

Hana gives him a flat expression not sure if she ought to believe him, her gaze shifts to Gojyo, her eyes burning into his, "Is that what happened?" 

 

"Yes Gojyo…" Essa looks up at him curiously, one brow slightly raised. "…is that what happened? Considering if I was at the bar talking to Kakashi-san and reading that… that book…what exactly were you doing?" 

Gojyo scratches his head nervously. "Come on Essa-chan… you know what I was doing. I was doing what I always do, getting lucky. Or trying to anyway until I saw you there drinking. And I'm sorry babe but you soo can't hold your liquor, I had to carry you out over my shoulder." He glances up at Kakashi, grateful that he had left out the part about Essa flashing them both. He wasn't too sure what either women would think about that one and he really didn't want to find out. 

"You mean…" Essa's face burns red. "I actually read that…that book before?" 

"Yeah you did…" Gojyo grins, pulling her in close to him and kissing her on the nose. "In fact…you mentioned something about page seventy-six on the way out." 

With that Essa smacks Gojyo hard on the arm several times. "Oh you…you…why didn't you tell me before I read that silly book. Oh you…" She growls at him. 

"Oh yeah sure… I told you already you got drunk and you didn't believe it. You sure as hell weren't going to believe me if I told you that you were the one pointed out page seventy-six first." Gojyo only grins harder as Essa hits him more, her cheeks turning a shade of crimson to match his hair. 

"Oh, so you got the book." Kakashi smirks behind his mask aware that the grip on his arm has lessened substantially much to his relief. "Page seventy-six…" That mischievous gleam has returned to his eyes. "You like that one don't you Hana?" 

It is now Hana's turn to blush, she normally would not have reacted to it if not for the fact that these people also own the book and know full well what that page is about… 

"Kakashi!" She hisses clearly flustered. 

Kakashi chuckles at the new change in mood before returning his focus to the other couple, "If you enjoyed the first book you'll definitely love the sequel." Then he adds with a smirk. "Hana and I do." Earning him a painful jab in the ribs…but oh, he isn't done yet…he takes a certain pleasure in 'torturing' Hana in this manner. "Admittedly she had to work on her flexibility before we could actually attempt anything…" 

Hana gapes at him…the audacity that man had to discuss it in public or discuss it at all! She would have done something similar if she did not already know that it wouldn't bother him (if anything he'd take pride in it). Her hands have started to twitch dangerously. 

Kakashi observes her with amusement taking in the combination of anger and embarrassment raging in her eyes well, at the very least her mind is no longer on how he came to know Gojyo and Essa. 

"Oh cool, there's another one?" Gojyo's ears perk up slightly. 

"But of course. Jiraiya really pulled out all the stops on it too." Kakashi's eyes brighten up and his mood becomes a little more animated as he speaks about it. "There's a passage in the second chapter that gets Hana particularly wound up." He gives Hana a little wink and chuckles as he watches her face go pale. 

"Damn man. You're going to have to show me where I can get a copy of that." Gojyo gives a little wink then to Essa. "Granted we've barely touched on what's in the first one. Essa-chan is still a bit inhibited. Though page seventy-six sure has become a favorite. Now if I could get her into other numbers … like sixty-nine maybe. 

"Gojyo! For pity's sake…" With the heat in her cheeks having no intention of leaving any time soon, Essa gives Gojyo several more slaps on his arm and then one last good hard punch in the chest for good measure before turning her back on him to face Kakashi and Hana. "Why do you men have to be so… so…" 

"Honest?" Gojyo grins, grabbing her from behind and giving her a squeeze. 

"I do believe crude was the word I was looking for. Tactless, Shameless…I've got a few more you can choose from if you give me a moment." She elbows Gojyo in the stomach trying to still be annoyed but by now it's just hopeless and she simply sighs as she looks at Hana sympathetically. "Is yours as bad as mine?" 

Hana doesn't know whether to try and beat Kakashi into a bloody pulp (she had attempted it once and Kakashi thought it was rather funny) or run away and hide somewhere in a dark corner. 

"It would seem that way…" She manages to respond weakly to Essa's question. 

"Well, if you want a preview I've got the book right here…" Kakashi suddenly informs Gojyo holding the mentioned sequel in his hand. 

"Dammit Kakashi!" Hana snaps, she'd just die if he showed this man that passage in chapter two. "Where the hell do you keep those books anyway?" 

"Tsk…Hana…you really shouldn't react this way considering the things you've written yourself…" Kakashi remarks calmly. 

'He didn't…he did not just bring that up…' Hana is absolutely mortified. 

Kakashi hands Gojyo the book while he continues to speak, "Hana's started writing a book series of her own…I've helped to inspire her of course…definitely lots and lots of inspiration…" 

That did it. 

"Kakashi!" She snaps, now livid. "If you say just one more thing out of line, I swear I'll spend the week at Hinata's!" 

"But…I just got the week off…" The masked shinobi seems intimidated by the threat of not getting any for his week off. 

Essa bites her lip to keep from giggling. The look on Kakashi's face is hilarious. It seems Hana knew just how to keep the masked man's tongue from wagging on too much. It was a shame she thought to herself, 'that I can't do the same to Gojyo.' Of course she had tried. But the one and only time they had had a disagreement that week they had spent apart had been sheer torture for both of them. 

"Cruel and unusual punishment." Gojyo flicks his cigarette to the ground shaking his head slowly. " You shouldn't let her intimidate you like that." Gojyo smirks. "I bet she'd suffer just as much as you with lack of sex. I know Essa-chan can be impossible to deal with when she doesn't get enough. 

'Oh my gosh…' Essa pulls out of Gojyo's arms and turns and giving him a glare. "You so did not just say that." She turns to Hana hooking arms with her and heading off where she does not know. "How about I buy you a drink Hana. I think I could use a sake or two right now." 

Hana smirks and tosses her hair over her shoulder as they pass Kakashi. "I think that is a lovely idea Essa. And I know just the place too. " 

Gojyo looks at the back of Essa's head as she walks off. "Essa-chan. I already told you… you can't hold your liquor." 

Essa glances over her shoulder only long enough to wrinkle her nose at Gojyo and give him a huffy look. "I can do whatever I want. So why don't you and Kakashi go do whatever that new book says by yourselves." 

Gojyo and Kakashi give each other nervous looks. They both know full well how Essa gets when she drinks. 

"I think it would be prudent to go along with them." Kakashi looks seriously at Hana's figure walking arm in arm with Essa, presumably to their favorite watering hole. Then he looks to Gojyo a look of concern as he is sure Gojyo is thinking the same as he. "Wouldn't you agree my friend?" 

Gojyo nods his head slowly when a thought strikes him, "We'll go…but keep our distance and just see what happens…if things start getting out of hand we can step in and put a stop to it." 

Kakashi takes the other man's proposal into consideration…Hana is a tad better at holding her drink than Essa…but even she could get drunk fairly quickly if she wasn't careful…and when Hana gets drunk…she gets…'Well, at least she won't want to go to Hinata's anymore…' 

"Your idea's got merit…" He responds. "Follow me…" There are all too many advantages to being a ninja… 

*** *** *** 

At the bar… 

Hana takes a seat on her 'usual' barstool and motions for Essa to take the vacant seat next to hers. Being a regular, the barkeeper does not question her for any identification and serves her, her regular request. 

"Oh, and I'll be needing a drink for my friend here too." Hana tells the man before turning to her new friend. "So…how'd you get involved with a guy like Gojyo?" 

"Now there is a good question…" Essa rests her chin in the palm of one hand as she giggles slightly. 'Just how did I get involved with him?' She wonders. "We've traveled together for a while now, but how it started I'm not exactly sure. If you asked me a year ago, even a few months ago what kind of man I would see myself with it would not have sounded anything like him." Essa laughs. "I always pictured myself with someone a bit more…refined." Refined seemed like a good word. "When he first started making passes at me I completely disregarded them. I mean…" Essa leans in a little closer to Hana not wanting to speak too loudly. "I'm sure you noticed he is a little bit on the wild side." 

Hana chuckles taking a taste of her drink. "He does give off that impression." Hana raises one brow as she thinks to how Gojyo had looked at her and winked suggestively. "Doesn't it even bother you that he… well…he does have a sort of wandering eye. I know it seriously pisses me off when Kakashi does it." 

Essa shrugs and smiles taking a sip of her sake. "I'm used to it. Strangely enough it bothered me before we were together. Not since so much though. I would never have thought it in the beginning but… Gojyo is completely faithful. And underneath that perverted exterior he is quite a gentleman. And very sweet. I guess it was just inevitable that I fell in love with him." Then Essa gives Hana a mischievous look from the corner of one eye. "So it bothers you that Kakashi looks, yet I think you had quite a good look at Gojyo yourself. Isn't that something of a double standard?" 

"Eh…" Hana can't help but blush in response…'I can't believe she noticed that…' Not really sure of how to respond she opts to down her drink instead…promptly ordering another. 

"Well?" 

'Dammit…' Essa isn't about to let her off the hook. "…I guess you're right in a way…I think it's because I'm scared of losing him…the thought of Kakashi leaving me for another woman terrifies me…I mean, I trust him…I know that he'd never hurt me like that…but that man frustrates me to no end!" She takes her new drink and downs that as well, motioning to the barkeeper to get her another. "You'd think that me looking at younger men would at least get some reaction out of him…" 

Essa eyes the young woman warily…it seems that while she and Gojyo had overcome the first true hurdle in their relationship…it looks like Hana is approaching her own with Kakashi. 

"Men are just stupid. They just don't get a clue unless you beat them over the head with it." Essa says simply sighing as she finishes her first sake and orders another. "Take Gojyo for instance…" 

"Do you really want me to do that?" Hana smirks mischievously. 

"Okay… rephrasing that." Essa giggles. "He loves when other women look at him, he loves looking at other women, and he gets really proud when men look at me but if I admire another man in the least bit… He practically will rip my arm out of the socket to get me away." 

"Now that's funny." Hana laughs herself. "He sure would never have struck me as the insecure type." 

"Me either." Essa shakes her head. "I'm the insecure one. It's taken me forever to believe he won't get bored with me. I mean…" Essa leans in closer again whispering quietly. "He bought me that book to try and get me interested in …" Essa blushes. "Other things. I could hardly even read it at first. And I have to book mark things for him. I can't even use the words or it makes me feel stupid. He's the only man I've ever been involved with and I feel entirely…" Essa frowns looking for the right word. "…lacking in the…sex department." 

"I can't say that I have ever felt that way with Kakashi. We're both pretty open to exploring just about anything." Hana admits. "He's just so…so goddamn unflappable though. He knows I'm not going anywhere and that so entirely unfair. Men shouldn't have a right to be so sure of themselves." She slams down a sake and has herself another, noticing the slight change in Essa's demeanor as she too orders her third. "Essa? You okay there?" 

Essa giggles again, nodding. "Absolutely fine." Essa thinks a moment then looks at Hana. "What was it I was saying?" 

Hana can't resist teasing for a moment. "We were talking about my taking Gojyo." 

"Oh yeah…right Gojyo." Essa giggles, a completely impish grin on her face. "By all means if you want to get Kakashi jealous…" 

*** *** 

Meanwhile in a table far back in the corner of the bar, the two men are getting nervous as they slam back several drinks each. 

"What the hell could they be smiling about?" Gojyo lights a cigarette and stares at the two women seated at the bar. 

"I've no idea. Although I've the vaguest sense that it can't be good for us." Kakashi shakes his head slowly. 

Hana laughs loudly at something Essa said…while this would not have ordinarily bothered Kakashi…his instincts tell him otherwise. 'What is she laughing about?' He wonders. 

*** *** *** 

"Keep them coming." Hana instructs the barkeep still giggling over what Essa had said. "Well, if I take Gojyo it's only fair that you take Kakashi in exchange right?" 

"A trade?" Essa tilts her head slightly, had she been sober she probably would have reacted differently but…"Deal!" The two women seal the agreement with a shake of hands. 

*** *** *** 

The exchange does not go unnoticed by the two men who by this stage are mildly bewildered…they had no idea what was going on…the two women are smiling way too much... 

"What are those two up to?" Gojyo mutters. 

*** *** *** 

"I should let you know…Kakashi doesn't like taking his mask off…" Hana informs Essa. "Anything I should know about Gojyo?" 

By then the two women had caught sight of their lovers sitting in the back corner of the bar. Actually it was Hana who had noticed them, as Essa was far too oblivious to what was going on around her. 'As if we wouldn't know they were there…' Hana huffs. 

Essa almost falls off her chair as she stands up, Sake in hand. "I can't think of a thing he doesn't like." Then she suddenly thinks of something. "ooops… He is half demon you know." Essa looks to Hana then trying to be serious but not managing too. 

Hana's eyes widen. "Demon…?" Hana looks over at Gojyo unable to keep the slight look of surprise from her face. Although with all she had experienced over the past few years nothing should have surprised her now. "Really? He certainly doesn't look like a demon." Hana takes Essa by the arm keeping her steady as they begin to walk back towards the table Kakashi and Gojyo are sitting at. 'In fact he's hot as Hell…okay so maybe that is why he is so hot after all.' Most human men just were not that sexy. 

"Half-demon." Essa repeats herself. "I think that’s where he must get all that energy from." Essa grumbles a moment before going into another little giggle fit as she eyes Kakashi. "And don't you worry about Kakashi. I'll get that mask off him…" 

*** *** *** 

Gojyo isn't liking this one bit. "Damn…she's drunk already." He sighs, Hana is the only thing keeping Essa walking in a remotely straight line. 

"Well…at least she hasn't flashed us yet " Kakashi tries to think positively or not so positively as the case may be. He really didn't think getting a glimpse of Essa's chest would be such a bad thing. 'As long as Hana can't find some way to blame me for causing it to happen' 

"Maybe not but…I don't like how she's looking at you." Gojyo is bristling slightly. 

"I'm not particularly crazy about the way Hana is looking at you either." Kakashi gives Gojyo a sidewise look. 

"What is going on with those women?" Gojyo pulls out a cigarette just as Hana and Essa reach the table, and he is a little alarmed when he goes to reach for Essa's wrist to pull her into the seat beside him in the booth, only to have her ignore him and slide into the booth beside Kakashi and nuzzle up close to him. 

Kakashi's eyes go huge as Essa is resting her hands on his shoulder, her chin parked there as she stares at his mask; "I wonder… what you're hiding back there." She says simply before she tweaks his nose with her fingers and begins giggling uncontrollably. 

Kakashi is sitting stick straight as he looks up to Hana. "Not my fault." There is no way he is going to let Hana blame him for this one. 

Hana only huffs and grins as she gets into the seat beside Gojyo. She and Essa had it all planned out. Well as much as a slightly tipsy woman could plan out anything with a nearly smashed one. Slipping her arm around Gojyo's she twirls a strand of his crimson hair around her finger. "Well since Essa-chan seems to have taken a shine to my lover, I don't suppose it would do any harm for me to borrow hers for a while." Hana nips at Gojyo's ear gently. 

"Not my fault." Gojyo points to Hana. Kakashi is giving him death glares now. "Don't look at me man. I'm innocent here." 

"Oh that's funny…" Essa pounds the table with one fist, pointing at Gojyo with the other. "You are sooo not innocent. People who do things like … like…" Essa tries to think and it's pretty hard for her at the moment then it comes to her. "… like things on page 58. Innocent people don't do those things." Essa is in her own little world now and everything she says she seems to find funny and she bursts out once again into a little giggling fit. 

"I am so not ever letting you near a bar again." Gojyo sighs and shakes his head as he watches his girlfriend getting a bit out of control. 

'Good…Kakashi's uncomfortable…' Hana thinks wickedly. 'Now to step it up a little…' She shifts from her original position by Gojyo's side to situate herself on the half-demon man's lap. 

The masked ninja is gaping…gaping at the scene in front of him…sure the mask hides that fact but…for the first time ever in their relationship the threat of Hana taking interest in younger men becomes all too real for his liking…of course she'd checked guys out before…but she'd only stuck to looking and not…not touching…but what really gets to him is the fact that Hana is ignoring him...him despite having a drunk woman clinging to him when she'd previously almost lost it when he had only been looking at Essa's chest! 

The mask may hide a good portion of his face but even in her drunken state Essa can see the…stricken expression in the silver-haired man's eyes. She giggles, it is working out all too well… 

Gojyo finds himself in a similar position as he is just as bewildered as Kakashi is…he does not know what to think. And the fact that Hana's hands had started to wander really isn't helping. Just like Kakashi he is puzzled by the fact that Essa seems so…cool with it. True, her being drunk probably is an important factor… 

"Tsk…" Essa smiles. "Feeling left out Kakashi?" Essa pours him another sake and one for herself as well. 

"I think you have had enough to drink young lady." Kakashi protests and promptly throws back both cups on his own, not daring to let Essa have another. Besides, right now he really needed them. He couldn't believe what was happening. And while watching Hana let her hands roam all over Gojyo was causing him to panic a little, the fact that Essa was now letting hers roam on him was doing something else entirely to him. He stares at Gojyo who can only stare back. 

Gojyo is livid at the fact Essa is behaving so… freely with Kakashi, and yet at the same time he's having a good bit of trouble controlling himself as Hana's hand move along his thigh, resting uncomfortably close to some very vital organs of his. 'What the H*** is going on?' He growls to himself. 'This can't be good. But damn… it sure does feel that way…' 

By now Essa is a little past the giggling stage and she's suddenly feeling sleepy. Yawning slightly she stretches out on the bench resting her head on Kakashi's lap. "I'm sleepy Hana-chan…" Essa mumbles and yawns again. "I want to go to bed." 

Hana reaches into Gojyo's coat pocket finding the key to their inn room and she dangles it in front of Kakashi. "Why don't you humor Essa-chan and take her to bed Kakashi?" 

'Just what kind of game are you playing, Hana…' Kakashi finds himself thinking alternating his glare from the dangling key to that…triumphant little smirk on Hana's lips…'Well if she's going to be that way…' 

"Fine." Kakashi responds curtly and takes the key. "I will." And after deciding that it would just be too much of a hassle to try and get Essa to walk in the current state she's in, the ninja opts to pick her up (bridal-style!). "See you later." And with that he's gone, not even sparing so much as a glance for the two. 

Kakashi is angry…even if he won't admit to it…least of all himself. He intends to take Essa to the inn, put her to bed and go. 

Gojyo gives Kakashi an angry glare as he walks out of the bar with Essa in his arms. 'Okay that's not supposed to happen.' He starts to open his mouth in protest only to have any sound he was going to make silenced by Hana who has given him a kiss. Not just any kiss, but a really good hard one. 'Dammit all…' He groans. "F*** it." he growls as he grabs Hana by the back of the neck and pulls her in close. "If you’re looking to play some games dollface…you picked the right guy to play them with." He stares at Hana's face, smirking. All of the sudden she isn't looking quite so smug, and she's turning a little pale and he sighs. 'Great.' Coaxing Hana gently out of the seat he keeps his arm around her waist as she clings tightly to him for support. "I think a certain young woman has had too much to drink and needs an escort home." 

Luckily the key has the inn's name on the tag (he'd forgotten to ask) and it doesn't take him long to find it…He did not appreciate the glances he received from the passersby…the fact that Essa would alternate between nodding off against his chest and speaking (not to mention giggling) about some rather inappropriate material for the general public to take in, does not lighten the mood either…and he's starting to wonder whether or not leaving Hana alone with Gojyo was such a good idea after all… 

"Finally…" Kakashi sighs when the inn looms into view…he ignores the other inn patrons and makes a beeline for the rooms…the quicker he gets this over with the faster he can get away and vent some of his frustration on the training grounds…He is forced to set Essa down in order to unlock the door…no easy task. Essa giggles and sways dangerously, forcing Kakashi to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her steady whilst unlocking the door with the other. 

"Almost there, Kakashi…" He tells himself as he struggles to get Essa through the door. 

*** *** *** 

'Would figure the Goddamned apartment is on the other end of the town.' Gojyo grumbles. He was slightly pissed off now. Hana had fallen asleep on him halfway there and he'd had to carry her the rest of the way. Once inside he props her up against the wall next to the apartment door as he searches through her clothes for the key to get inside. Not one to be shy about it he finally finds it deep in the pocket of her skirt. Somewhere in the hunt she had woken and giggled. He must have hit a ticklish spot. 

Wrapping his arm around her waist he fumbles with the key in his free hand turning it and opening the door. "Here we go Hana-chan. Home safe and sound." After shutting the door behind him he walks her toward the bedroom. 

"Noooo." Hana pouts. "I don't want to go to bed. I want another drink." 

"Nooo you don't Hana-chan. You want to go to bed." He speaks in his softest silkiest tone trying to convince her she really did want to go to bed. And he continues to lead her into the bedroom, sitting her down on the bed. 

But the moment he lets go of her to pull down the covers she hops up and scurries toward the kitchen, giggling and sticking her tongue out at him as he stands in the bedroom door. "I'm not going to bed until I have another drink and you do too." She reached above the refrigerator for a bottle of sake almost dropping it when Gojyo is quick to her side catching it before it hits the ground. Hana's eyes get wide. 'Wow…he was so fast…' Then her mind wanders as she wonders what other things he does, and if he does them 'fast' too. The way she is looking at him makes him breathe a little heavier, and she grabs him by the collar pushing him back up against the counters, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. 

For a moment Gojyo tenses. Essa would kill him. But Essa is with Kakashi. Essa was making moves on Kakashi, so he decides to just screw it. Or screw Hana since it seems she is as hot for it as he is. 'This is going to be an interesting night…' 

*** *** *** 

After the initial struggle to get Essa through the door, Kakashi has finally succeeded in getting her onto the bed and he is currently in the process of tucking her in…or trying to. 

"Essa-san…please stop squirming around…" He tells the young woman gently. 

"But I can't sleep in this dress…" She complains and if anything squirms around even more. 

"Alright, alright…" Kakashi sighs. "Where do you keep your nightgowns?" 

"I don't need a nightgown…" Essa giggles and much to Kakashi's dismay starts to undress…albeit clumsily. 

"Keep cool Kakashi…don't lose your head…close your eyes…don't look…" The jounin mutters to himself. "…'Well, maybe just one peek…' The moment he does though, he instantly wishes he hadn't. 

Now, Kakashi has a policy…he does not take advantage of drunk women…but right this moment…Essa makes for a very tempting exception...with all the control he can muster, Kakashi reaches for the blankets in a last attempt to cover her up and get out of there. 

He is almost home-free when just as he is about to pull the covers up to cover her torso, Essa catches Kakashi completely off guard when she wraps her arms around him and yanks him down onto her. Now he would not have minded this so much if not for the fact that Essa has his face nestled (comfortably he might add) on her uncovered chest. 

Using the last of the will-power he has, he forces himself to sit up. He pauses only for a second to look at Essa's face…and once again wishes he hadn't as he is now partially straddling the young woman beneath him. 

'Move Kakashi!' He mentally scolds himself. 'You're a grown man. You're in a relationship. You are not the impulsive horny buck you once-' His thoughts are abruptly cut off when Essa's hands wander to give his rear end a squeeze. 

"Kakashi, let's not let Hana have all the fun…" Essa half-whines half-giggles. 

'Of course…' Kakashi remembers. 'Hana is with Gojyo…probably at it right now…' He thinks bitterly. His thoughts continue to battle it out before he reaches his conclusion…hastened by the fact that Essa's leg was brushing up against a certain place. 

"Ah, to hell with it…might as well return the favor." 

*** *** *** 

Gojyo can't sleep. He's been thinking over the events of the previous night and he's still not quite sure how it all got to this point and he's feeling a little guilty. He's had literally the best sex of his entire life and it wasn't with Essa. 

'This is like a whole other world than with Essa.' Gojyo is laying back in the bed smoking a cigarette. For lack of a better word, he's beat. He reaches over and affectionately ruffles the hair of the young woman sound asleep next to him. For a moment there he wasn't entirely sure he was going to keep pace. The things they'd done were like…wow. 'Damn…I feel like I ran a marathon.' Hana was not nearly so repressed as Essa was. He felt guilty for wishing it, but part of him would like his girlfriend to loosen up, be more like Hana. He adores Essa, loves her more dearly than he ever dared love anyone, but… 'God it would be nice if she would get a little crazy." Then he frowns a little. Maybe she was loosening up and getting a little crazy. But if she was, it was with Kakashi and not him and that touch of jealousy is creeping in. 

"Don't even think it." Gojyo growls at himself. Right now he had no room to complain, not after he'd spent the whole of last night with Hana…on the kitchen counter, the dining table, the living room floor, and pressed up against the window. 'Sure hope none of her neighbors saw that one.' He smirks. And once they had hit the bedroom he found out one of Hana's little quirks. Well one she shared with Kakashi it seemed. She liked to work from 'that book'. And they gone through a good bit of it by the time she finally had tired out. 

He sits up then arching his back and stretching. It was nearly dawn and he wondered how the time had passed so quickly, then he grins. He knows exactly how. Slowly he pushes aside the covers and reaches for his jeans, pulling them on as he goes into the kitchen to make breakfast. 'The least I can do…' He thought to himself, after all that hospitality. 

*** *** *** 

Kakashi stares at the ceiling…then he glances back at the woman sleeping next to him…then back at the ceiling. 

'Damn testosterone…' 

He'd by lying if he said he didn't feel guilty about last night…last night…Kakashi has no idea how Essa normally is…all he knows is that she hadn't been half as demanding as Hana. He frowns…he knows exactly how wild his Hana can get…especially when she's been drinking…so there is no doubt in his mind that she'd probably had one of those wild nights with Gojyo. He sighs in irritation…the night with Essa had been…nice…and he liked it…it felt good to slow the pace for a change (well a slower pace compared to how things usually went with Hana)… 

'I really am turning into an old man…' He thinks dejectedly and runs a hand through his silver hair. 

The thing he felt most guilty about was the fact that while they were…busy, Essa had pulled his mask down. It sounds a little strange…but Kakashi really feels more guilt about Essa having seen his face than actually having had sex with her. He takes pride in the fact that so few know what he actually looks like…he'd had previous relationships before of course but none of them serious so he'd never actually revealed his face to them…Hana had been the first to see his face (while they were being intimate at least). 

He frowns again, "When did I become this insecure…" He mutters. 

Essa stirs slightly as she shifts her position next to him. 

'Why can't Hana be as sweet as this one…' 

*** *** *** 

Hana rolls over onto her back in bed, groaning as she puts a hand to her head. 'Oh god…it aches." Everywhere. She hadn't been this sore since…she tries to think back. Not since Kakashi had taken her to see Icha Icha the Movie. And on top of it all her head was throbbing. 'Damn hangover.' Her cheeks flamed as she thought back to the previous night, and she was beyond embarrassed, not to mention she felt terribly guilty. This was not how it was supposed to go. She had only meant to get Kakashi a little jealous. 

She sighs and gets out of bed slowly. She can't do it any other way, every muscle in her body aches so bad she certainly can't move quickly. Sliding into her slippers she reaches for her robe, pulling it on and heading for the kitchen where she smells coffee, eggs and…she sniffs the air again. 'burnt bacon.' 

Gojyo glances up from the stove where he is making the last of the eggs and getting ready to put them on the plate. This is awkward but…he smiles at her. It certainly wasn't her fault what had happened last night. Well, at least in his mind it wasn't her fault though (she was feeling entirely the same about it not being his). She was a nice girl. A little loud, a little overly energetic, not to mention bossy. He grins as he remembers how she had been quite vocal in telling him what to do and not do the previous night. But she is quite nice and he liked her. "Good morning Hana-chan. I made some breakfast. Hope you like burnt bacon." He grins as he fills up two plates and sets them on the kitchen table, before going back to pour the coffee and bring it back, sitting down as if this was the most normal thing in the world. 

Hana looks at him, her cheeks flushed as she takes the seat across from him. This is awkward for her too. "Gojyo…" She plays nervously with the eggs in front of her. Not sure she could eat a thing her stomach is so twisted around. "...about last night." 

"Don't be sorry…" Gojyo cuts her off quickly. "It was amazing. Don't ever tell her I said this but, Essa-chan could stand to learn a thing or two from you about letting go." He sighs, feeling guilty for having said that but, he'd deal with the repercussions with Essa later. Right now there was no way he was going to allow this young woman to feel guilty for anything they'd done the night before. He reaches out and gives her hand a little squeeze then a tug at her hair. "So if you don't smile now, I'll drag you back into that bedroom until you do." He smirks. 

"Like you even need to do it in the bedroom." Hana sticks her tongue out at him and smirks. 

"Stick that tongue back in your head before you go giving me any ideas." He gives the strand of hair a good hard yank. Chuckling as he goes back to breakfast. 

After breakfast and a long hot shower (with a little help from Hana). He finally gets dressed and picks up his jacket stopping at the door long enough to give Hana one last soft kiss. "I thoroughly enjoyed myself Hana. I hope you did too." The little smug smile of his though leaves no doubt that he knew Hana had more than enjoyed herself. 

"Stupid idiot. I've never been so goddamn sore in my entire life." She whacks him on the head, giving him a soft kiss back, unable to keep from smiling. "But I did too. Now I suppose…" She says seriously. "You'll have to go back and explain all this to Essa, not to mention me having to explain it to Kakashi…" Hana sighs and shrugs and shivers a little. She was dreading this. She'd never been unfaithful to Kakashi, nor he to her. She just didn't know how he would react. 

"I wouldn't worry too much Hana-chan." Gojyo taps her chin lightly, a rueful smile on his face as he turns away down the hall. "I have a feeling they have some explaining of their own to do." 

*** *** *** 

Essa groans, not wanting to lift her head off of the pillow…the pain in her head is beyond agonizing. 

"Ah, Good Morning Essa-san." A voice remarks…a male voice…a male voice that does not belong to Gojyo. 

Pain temporarily forgotten Essa bolts up and instinctively pulls the covers up to her chest. 

With all she had had to drink, Kakashi wasn't all too sure what the young woman's reaction would be…he had gone ahead and showered and obtained some tea…and opts to 'play it cool'. 

"Tea?" He offers nonchalantly. 

Essa alternates her stares from the tea in his hand to his masked face…and just like that…the memories of last night's activities come crashing down. 

Kakashi notes her facial expression. 'Please don't accuse me of rape. Please don't accuse me of rape.' 

"Oh no." Her eyes widen, her faces flushes bright red. "I…You…We…" She suddenly gasps. "Gojyo!" 

"…Gojyo's probably with Hana…" The masked man remarks…somewhat gloomily. 

"Oh." She remembered now....vaguely....She and Hana had agreed to 'trading' their partners…"I'll never drink again…" She mutters dejectedly. How would she explain this to Gojyo… 

"I don't think Gojyo's going to make too big a deal out of it…" Kakashi speaks as though he had read her mind. 

"But I…we…" She can't even get herself to finish that sentence…and the fact that she is still naked underneath the covers really isn't giving her much of a confidence boost. 

"…Trust me…he won't be in much of a position to complain about it…" Kakashi sighs. 'As if he'd have reason to complain after a night with Hana…' 

"I don't know…" Essa chews her bottom lip nervously. 

"It will be alright…Essa-chan…" 

Essa stiffens, when had he moved to stand directly in front of her? 

"Here…drink your tea before it gets cold." He shoves the cup into her hands. "And…it may not mean much but…I enjoyed my night with you." And with that he pulls his mask down allowing her a brief glimpse of his face before he brushes his lips against her forehead…and just as quickly the mask is back in place. 

"Now, I better get back to my apartment…" Kakashi remarks as he stands by the door. 'Not to mention I'll probably have to sterilize the whole place and burn the sheets…' 

"Give Gojyo my regards." And with that he's gone. 

*** *** *** 

As she soaks in the warm bath water, Essa tries to relax. She still could not believe what she had done the night before. She should have known better than to have so much to drink and now that she knew how she really behaved after getting drunk, she made a vow to never have another drink again. 'What is Gojyo going to think of me now…' she sighs and leans back in the bath blinking back unshed tears. There was no possible way she could have felt guiltier. She had always been so afraid Gojyo would get bored of her and find someone else, cheat on her, he had never and yet here she had done it to him. True enough she hadn't intended to, she had been drunk and had lost all control but… that was no excuse. Then as she is thinking she hears a key turn in the door of the next room. 'Gojyo…' She closes her eyes sinking lower in the tub covering her bare chest with her arms as she hears footsteps coming to the bathroom door, until it opens and she knows it's Gojyo there. She won't even look up she is so ashamed of herself and the heat in her cheeks is almost unbearable. 

Without saying a word Gojyo begins to get undressed. When she hears the sound of his shirt hitting the floor she looks up to him. "Gojyo… what are you doing?" She manages to get out the words her voice shaking. 

"What does it look like?" He smiles softly at her as he finishes undressing, giving her a little push up in the back as he steps in behind her, sitting down and wrapping his arms around hers giving her a tight squeeze. "I'm going to take a bath with my baby." 

"You're not angry…?" Essa takes in a deep trembling breath. 

"No babe. I'm not angry. Not with you anyway." He kisses the back of her neck frowning slightly as he does. "I probably shouldn't ask…but I'm just going to always wonder if I don't." He strokes the length of her arm with his fingertips. "Just what did you and Kakashi do last night?" 

Essa blushes even harder, her back stiffening slightly, not wanting to answer but she does. "Page 58 and 92… I think it was." She glances over her shoulder back at Gojyo and he gives her a soft kiss. "What about you and Hana?" 

Gojyo's face goes red. "Page 22 ….through page 75." Essa's eyes go wide and Gojyo adds quickly. "I stopped when we hit 76 'cause I know that's your favorite. That has to count for something." 

It's impossible for her get angry and for whatever reason she starts giggling. 'That had to count for something.' She laughs and he is annoyed by that laugh. 

He wasn't sure what was so funny but…'Hell if she's not upset, that's cool with me.' He reaches down to stroke her stomach and then a little further until she gasps. 'There,' he grins, 'I like that sound better.' 

*** *** *** 

Hana nervously drums her fingers on the dining room table…she had already scrubbed it clean twice…and two more times after that…she had also changed the sheets in the bedroom…. While she enjoyed her night with Gojyo…the reality of confronting Kakashi fills her with a sense of dread...What was the worst that could happen…it isn't as though he'd really leave her…would he? 

Then…she hears the front door open…she remains where she is, each resounding footstep (to her ears at least) increases her anxiety…then she hears him stop in the doorway… 

"Hana." 

"Kakashi." 

Silence. 

More silence. 

Hana couldn't take it anymore. 

"Please don't leave me, Kakashi!" She wails and clings to his chest, determined not to let go should he decide to run off. 

'Well…that's an interesting reaction…' Kakashi finds himself thinking…he can't help but chuckle and embraces her warmly. "Where would you expect me to go if I decided to leave you…" 

"So, you're not going to leave me?" She asks softly. 

"I'm here to stay." 

"That's a relief…" Hana sighs and relaxes into his arms. 

A little more time goes by. 

"Um…so…you and Essa..." Hana starts. 

"We didn't do much…" Kakashi responds. "You and Gojyo?" 

"Uh…" Hana's face flushes slightly. 

"Don't tell me I don't want to know…" Kakashi sighs. "…Did he…do better than me?" 

Hana giggles, "Let's just say that I haven't been this sore since we saw Icha Icha the movie…" 

Kakashi frowns. He'd figured Hana and Gojyo had had a 'good' time but he didn't think it would have been that good. 

"Well…" He smirks…something about it just doesn't seem quite right to Hana and she backs away slightly. 

"Kakashi?" 

"We'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" 

"Kakashi…what are you planning?" 

"Once I'm through with you…Gojyo will be a distant memory…I'd say it's about time we attempt those chapters we've been skipping…" 

And with that Kakashi performs some rapid hand signs and one puff of smoke or mist or whatever it was later…you find not one but two Kakashis… 

"Let's see how you can handle two of me." 

Hana has no time to protest (nor does she really want to) as real Kakashi and shadow clone Kakashi close in on her. 

'Try and beat that Gojyo.' Kakashi thinks smugly.


End file.
